Jamie's had enough
by funfan1
Summary: Jamie's tired of how hard Bailey is on him and decides to stop talking to her and run away


**Summery: **

Jamie feels that Bailey is way to hard on him and is never around and decides to stop talking and run away. The **Blur/Dan **talks to Jamie and convices him to talk with his sister and explain how he feels.

Bailey walked in her house to see her little brother Jamie sitting on the couch watching TV. "Jamie did you do your home work? She asked Jamie had thought about doing it he really had but after weighing his choices of doing boring homework and watching cartoons Jamie decided he'd do it after Tom and Jerry. Dan had spent time with him and helped him with the first three math problems but he had to go somewhere Dan and Bailey always had to go somewhere. "Dan helped me see." Jamie handed her the sheet. Bailey smiled Dan was both a hero to Kansas and somewhat of a big brother figure to Jamie, then she frowned "Jamie you didn't finish it." She stated flatly Jamie explained Dan had to leave and told Jamie that he could take a break until he got back that was six hours ago just then Dan walked in.

"Jamie I'm sorry I'm late I had-Dan saw bailey giving him a murderous glare how dare he leave her little brother alone, how dare he abandon him didn't he understand he was only eight! Then she gave Jamie a smile "Jamie why don't you go work on your home work and I'll help you in a minute." Jamie frowned "but Bailey-"Jamie no arguments." Bailey said firmly to remind him who was in charge. He hated when she was like this he knew she loved him she even told him that every morning when she woke him up and night when she put him too sleep but some times he felt she was WAY too hard on him. After Bailey and Dan argued about leaving him alone Bailey helped her brother with his homework then after that she went out why did she always have to leave when they could have fun? Dan's sister now she was fun she'd play UNO and Checkers as well as other games but she also had to go places. It just didn't seem fair to Jamie one bit.

In fact he was so sick of how hard bailey was on him that three nights later Jamie snuck out like he normally did to look at the stars and leave a picture of the hero of Kansas that he drew hoping maybe the Blur would talk to him but this time the didn't intend to go home he had been giving Bailey the silent treatment. He could swear no one had fallowed him. Then a voice said "You're sister's worried about you." Jamie turned around almost falling off the fence someone caught him. Then the man with a silver D on his shirt and black trench coat looked at him. "looks like we like to do the same thing little dude." It was the hero Jamie smiled "how many stars are up there?" the blur looked up. "Hmm that's hard to say. " He replied "I want to see them all." The blur went into the shadows Jamie fallowed him. "How did you find me?" Jamie asked "I come out here to think?" the young man said the two talked Jamie asked all sorts of questions and the blur answered them all as honestly as he could.

Then the hero asked why Jamie ran away. Jamie said that he felt like everything he did wasn't good enough and that Bailey, Dan and everyone else didn't love him. The hero assured him that his sister loved him and that was why she was so hard on him. He also assured the boy that Dan and the others cared for him. "Jamie I want you to talk to your sister explain too her you're side of the story." The man said gently "ok I uh drew this for you" Jamie gave the man the drawing. The blur smiled Jamie couldn't see it but he smiled then the blur looked up saying he heard Dan coming and that he had to go he sped away. "Jamie!" Jamie saw Dan Running towards him. Dan knelt down next to Jamie "Hey pal." He said "come on bud I'll take you home to your sister." Dan then picked Jamie up and carried him home. Dan couldn't believe Jamie thought he didn't care. Then again he was never around he told Jamie he was sorry and he'd try to be around more then he was he continued to walk as soon as Jamie fell asleep Dan super sped to the picket farm putting him in his bed he put covers over him and fell asleep in a chair.

* * *

Next morning

Bailey woke Dan up and Dan told Bailey what Jamie had told him "he said he thinks what ever he dose isn't good enough and I told him you two should talk Dan said then he sped away. When Jamie woke up he expected too see Bailey glaring at him but instead she was smiling at him.

"Hey champ how are you doing?" She asked "fine." Her brother staid rubbing his eyes "so you're finally talking to me?" his sister asked then added "I was really worried about you." Then Jamie remembered his promise he made to the blur and the two siblings talked. After Jamie finished bailey looked him in the eye. "Jamie I'll try and be more understanding and be here as often as I can." Then she added "hey how would you like us to spend the day together and later go too the comic convention?" Jamie did but little did both the two know the comic convention would be a test of loyalty, trust, and love.

* * *

Note: to understand the last part you have to read Chapters 25 & 26 of **Savior of Kansas **and 26 of **Bailey the big sister **in THIS ORDER!

**Savior of kansas**: 25: Hero pt1, 26: hero pt2

**Bailey the big sister**: 26: hero pt3


End file.
